Thickness of My Heart
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: Romance/Fantasy/Sci-Fi OCs only in this story and takes place between ME3 and Andromeda. Toni and Rafaela have fallen in love, but the thing about these two women is that their friendship is base on a secret. How will their little secret affect their love life? Meeting an Asari and a Cerberus Commando. Story contains: sexual theme, violence, and use of drugs.


Matt Miller from Saints Row the Third: Here is her first Mass Effect story. This story will have two of her OC inside with a few other of her OC, but this is love story between an Asari and a Human. Some strange things between a Commander and an Cerberus Commando I think. Please enjoy, however if you read this story and do not like it all feel free to leave. Cheers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX

"So Toni, I heard you got a new job."

"Yeah, I am a hired gun for some Asari called ."

"I like those Asaris they are very pretty."

"Agreed, but listen while I'm gone please don't freak out the boys too much."

"I make no promise to you, Chica."

/-/-/

"Hello!? Hello!?"

I can hear someone moving boxes in the back.

Is she in the back of her lab...! She has a nice big ass for an Asari.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I am . Are you Toni?"

I shake her hand.

"Yes ma'am, I am Toni London. It's nice to meet finally meet you."

"You too Toni. I need your help. I hired you because I'm going off to a to a new cluster called Cream. It only has one planet and it is over run by animals."

"So you want me to protect from the animals while you collect your data? Seems easy, but what is name of the planet?"

"I don't know who found the planet or this cluster first, but the planet's name is Thick."

"That's very odd. Can I ask you a question Doc?"

"Sure."

"What's up with the triangles on your face?"

"One that are upside and two so Asaris are born with marks or patterns on their face."

"Sorry, I just thought...nevermind."

"I need you to go and pack. We will be gone for about a month so pack as much stuff as you like and meet me here on the docks."

gives Toni a small piece of paper saying: "Dock G-28".

"Thank you ."

/-/-/-/

"YOU'RE LEAVING FOR A WHOLE MONTH!?"

"Yes, and you don't have to freak out Rafaela."

"I'm going miss my Chica."

"You have all the time you need to freak out our co-workers just don't make the run away."

"Tell them to quit hitting on me."

"The Krogan men seem to lady to like you."

"I'm too much woman for them to handle."

"..."

The two look at each other and laugh about their deep secret that bond them together and why most Batarian Pirates hate them.

"Four may be bigger than two, but it matters what you are packing."

"Why are you so gross?"

"Because you love me."

"You are my best friend. Oh hey, listen this Asari by the way has a very large butt. It's like a moon."

"Big like how?"

"Like yours. See you two have the big booty that knock things off of a table."

"Honey you have big butt."

"Last time I check a moon can beat a watermelon."

"Yeah, your butt is smaller than mine. If you run into any Batarians out there just tell them your name and watch them run."

/-/-/-/

Dock G-28

"Oh, there you are Toni with 15 minutes to spare. Is this all of your stuff?"

"Yep, uh is this your own private ship?"

"Yes it is, looks big right? It isn't very big for a whole crew only two people can stay in here."

"I'll help you pack up the ship. It's a very beautiful shade of blue."

"Thank you. The name of color is ."

"Hey Doc, when we get to Thick what kinda data are you looking for?"

"Anything that is new. New animals, plant life just some little things like that."

""Seems easy."

"Very easy."

After packing the ship the two left the docking station on the Citadel and left going into the Cream Cluster to Planet Thick. What is instore for these two women?

/-/-/

"I'm sorry if the bedroom for this ship is small."

"It's fine, ."

"You may call me Luna if you like Toni. You only have a bed, a small desk, chair, and shower in your room. This door behind us is the bathroom and my room is right across from yours."

"Doesn't look like you would have enough space in this room to fool around."

"Excuse me."

"I'm sorry...!"

"I have heard lots of humans say that, but what does it mean?"

"Really?"

"I spend most of my time in my lab and I hardly ever leave plus I don't talk with many people."

"Fool around it's like another way for human to say lets have sex."

"Intercourse...is that forward of saying it like that?"

"Some humans understand and some humans don't get it, but yeah it's another word for Intercourse."

"Strange. It should take us a little while to get to the Cream Cluster."

"Say Luna feel free to punch me if this is to personal for you, but you don't have anyone back on the Citadel do you?"

"I don't have anyone waiting for me back the Citadel. I only have my lab and my work."

"No sisters, parents, partner?"

"I am an only child, both of my mothers are dead, and I have no bondmate. What about you Toni?"

"I am also an only child, but Rafaela is like a sister to me. I still have my dad, but he lives on Earth, and I have no bondmate neither. What were your moms likes?"

"They where both Asari Commandos and that's how they meet. On the homeplanet Thesis trying to protect an Asari Artifact. My birth mother also got shot, but my mother took a bullet for her and they fell in love after that."

"Sweet...are you a pureblood?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you plan on finding a another Asari to be your bondmate?"

"No. I would like to find someone completely different from me. Like you or a Turian?"

"Don't like Krogans?"

"Too rough for my blood, plus they do that headbutt thing."

"You'll have a daughter."

"Yes, but I want to fall in love like my parents did. I just don't want anybody."

"I understand."

"May I ask you a question Toni?"

"Sure."

"Back in my lab, why were you looking at my butt?"

"Uh, I have never seen a Asari with thick hips and a large butt."

"I like to eat a lot."

Is she freaking blushing!? Oh my god Luna is so cute!

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. You didn't hurt my feeling I just wanted to understand. You have a nice butt too."

"Not as big as yours Luna. You have a butt for facesitting."

"Is that another human thing?"

"I think anyone can do that. It's like the female sits on the male's face while he plays with her pussy with his tounge."

Luna sits down on the bed not saying anything.

"Luna..?"

"I would be worry that I kill my mate."

"Some men like it when their woman sits of his face not letting him breath."

The two women sit and talk about their races, sex, animals, and videos. The whole conversation was interesting to Luna and she learn a few new things about humans and Toni. Luna may have some feelings for Toni. Toni already likes Luna, but would like to know her on a different level. Talking to Luna about sex makes Toni feel weird.

Back on the Citadel with Rafaela.

"That stupid girl knows she call or message a bitch."

"Commander, we have intel that an old Cerberus team is trying to attack one of their old towers we stole from them."

"Let's go crash their party."

/

"Aww shit! Sir, people from the Citadel are coming!"

"Fuck! Kill them all and don't let the get that data!"

"Yes sir!"

This was a horrible mistake for the Cerberus members due to Rafaela and her team.

"What the hell were they after?"

"None of your damn business, you bitch!"

"Oh, look one is still a live. Look since you are the last of your men standing how about you fight me? Boys put your guns down."

"My mother told me not to hit girls, but are built like a man with a pretty nice rack."

"A little pussy is all that you are if you don't stop that talking and come and fight me."

"Kiss my ass, Sweetheart."

Rafaela tacked the Cerberus Commando and went flying over a table. The Cerberus Commando hit Rafaela square in the nose, but she pick him up throwing him to a wall while she repeatly punch him in the stomach and face. Rafaela boys cheer for her in the back, but the Cerberus Commando slap her in the face her nose was bleeding. The Cerberus Commando got behind her and pulled her arms back.

"ARGH!"

"Do you like this, Sweetheart!? Do you like be handle rough!? Talk to me sweet-tits!"

"Fuck you!"

Rafaela got free and punch the Commando in the face.

"Take off that helmet I want to see your face."

"I don't think...so."

Rafaela says a insult in Spanish and then upper-cuts the Commando. He falls on the floor, but before he gets up he is greeted by another punch. Rafaela sits on top of the Commando still hitting him in the face telling him to take off his helmet.

"I think he is done Commander."

"Yeah, you may want to stop before you break your hands again."

Rafaela didn't stop she kept throwing punches at the knock out Cerberus Commando. Rafela's boys had to pull her away from the Commando, by the time they did the Commado's helmet had a crack on it and Rafaela hands were cover in bleed.

"Take him with us. I am not finish with him yet."

/

"...?"

"You feel any better, you piece of trash?"

"Is a...cup of water out of the question?"

"What do you think?"

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/

Matt Miller: While there is first chapter of this story, so tell us what you think about.

Toni London: Matt we can handle everything here.

Luna: I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy.


End file.
